Forrest Blackwell
Forrest Blackwell is the main antagonist in LEGO City Undercover and a major antagonist in LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins. Blackwell is a wealthy businessman attempting to destroy the Bluebell Woods to make way for his apartment complex. In return for helping him, Blackwell was offering Carl Walnuts a Blackwell Mech. Chase McCain and Blackwell meet again after a two-year absence while attempting to infiltrate Chan Chuang's gang. McCain has to pick Blackwell up in a limousine and take him to see a play while avoiding the paparazzi. Later, McCain stole a L.E.R.V. for Chan, Blackwell is abducted and McCain must rescue him and then drive him safely to the LEGO City Police Station. Later in the game, Chase learned that Blackwell was going to build an apartment complex/shopping center, but due to a discovery of a rare squirrel, City Hall shut down the project and Blackwell vowed to never build anything again. Later on, as Chase was sneaking through Rex's base, Chase discovered that Blackwell was the one behind the crime wave and kidnapped Henrik Kowalski, Natalia's father. Forrest tries to get a password of some device that Henrik was working on for him. When that didn't work Blackwell uses Natalia (who he kidnapped) to blackmail him and succeeds in getting the password, but doesn't let Natalia go. After Chase rescued Henrik, they went to Blackwell's mansion and discovered about his plans to build a moon colony. Before that, Blackwell then told the city on T.V about a press conference with news that would 'Change LEGO City Forever'. However, as discovered by Chase and Henrik, it turns out that his tower is a rocket. Blackwell then blasted off to space with Natalia on board. Then later, after Chase launches the rocket on a course back to the city, Forrest then gives a rant about his 'utopia' (before Chase reminded him that it was just an apartment block and a shopping mall) He then brings out Natalia so that she can watch Chase get eliminated by Rex Fury. When that fails he went to the command module and fired Rex and broke the command module away as he set the Rocket to self destruct, but both Chase and Rex survived the blast. As Chase and Rex were fighting Forrest then taunts Chase that he'll rebuild his empire, destroy LEGO City and make Natalia watch. But the emergency brake of the command module wouldn't work so he flees in an escape pod. Before he flees, he warned Chase that he will have his vengeance, however, he was then hit by a cow, causing him and his escape pod to fly away. Notes *He has a British accent. *According to LEGO City Undercover, he owns the Grand Emporium. *He possibly hinted a sequel given that he said he will have his revenge. *As Chase was fighting Rex Fury, Blackwell stated once he rebuilds his empire that he will destroy LEGO City. Before he said that, he made his rocket in the city so that as it was about to take off would fry everything and everyone (thus making this a hint). Unfortunately, for him, however, that was thwarted by Chase McCain and Henrik Kowalski. *Throughout the game there were hints that pointed out his true colors: **As Chase was driving him to the theater Blackwell suggested that Chase had to do some reckless driving to avoid the paparazzi. Also, Blackwell said he was going on a long trip in a deep tone. **Between the first conservation with Chase and him after Chase said "or go mad" Blackwell said 'mad' in a very mysterious dark tone. **After Chase takes him the police station when Blackwell said he was sure to meet Chase again he had an evil smile on his face as creepy music was playing in the background before he walked away laughing happily while holding Dunby around his shoulder. **When Rex Fury was talking to his 'boss', the 'boss' was laughing evilly but if you look close enough you can see Rex's boss' mustache that looks a lot like Blackwell's. Also, Rex's boss was wearing the same suit as Blackwell. *He owns the Sentinels, a group of suited bodyguards who protect him. *He has an angry side, probably due to the fact about his past with the squirrel, so he just acts kind for the public. * Forrest Blackwell's tuxedo resembles Indiana Jones's tuxedo from Indiana Jones & the Temple of Doom. * It's possible that he helped Rex Fury break out of Albatross Prison. * In many ways, he is similar to Frank Honey ** Both refer to computers as "compupers". ** Both came from rich backgrounds. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists